Problem: What is the radius of the circle inscribed in triangle $ABC$ if $AB = 5, AC=6, BC=7$? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Let $r$ be the radius of the inscribed circle. Let $s$ be the semiperimeter of the triangle, that is, $s=\frac{AB+AC+BC}{2}=9$. Let $K$ denote the area of $\triangle ABC$.

Heron's formula tells us that \begin{align*}
K &= \sqrt{s(s-AB)(s-AC)(s-BC)} \\
&= \sqrt{9\cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot 2} \\
&= \sqrt{3^3\cdot 2^3} \\
&= 6\sqrt{6}.
\end{align*}The area of a triangle is equal to its semiperimeter multiplied by the radius of its inscribed circle ($K=rs$), so we have $$6\sqrt{6} = r\cdot 9,$$which yields the radius $r=\boxed{\frac{2\sqrt{6}}{3}}$.